That Boy
by little miss troublee
Summary: Cam Fisher was That Boy. Oneshot. Valentine's Day Drabble Exchange for J!


Valentine's Day Drabble Exchange

For J.

Prompts; none.

Pairing; Cassie (I creeped on your profile and you said you liked Cassie)

* * *

That Boy

* * *

Cam Fisher was _that boy_.

Ever since first grade, he has been _that_ boy. _That boy_ who was friends with all of the girls. _That boy_ who decided that cooties were _soo_ kindergarten. _That boy _who had a girlfriend by the time he was ten. _That boy _who had his first kiss at the age of twelve (thanks to fourteen year old Skye Hamilton).

It was safe to say that I had fallen head over heels for _that boy_.

Our brief relationship started and ended at Leesh Rivera's annual Valentine's Day party.

It was the Winter of 2010, and we both happened to be at the party, single.

It started with a simple "hey" when we passed by each other, each being pulled different ways by our respective groups of friends.

But then we met again, this time outside in the snow covered backyard of the Rivera Estate.

The backyard was home to a large fire pit where couples were cuddled up underneath large blankets, sipping hot chocolate, and staring into each other's eyes.

Dylan Marvil and Josh Hotz (aka, the _cutest _couple ever and our respective best friends) had dragged us outside so that the two of them could cuddle underneath the blanket and stare at the stars or some crap like that.

Josh, ever the evil, matchmaking best friend, had nudged me towards Cam, saying that "he really liked me" and other obvious lies. I finally acquiesced and sat awkwardly next to Cam as the two of us sat underneath a blanket uncomfortably.

For a few minutes, Cam and I just stared at each other as Dylan and Josh gazed into each other's eyes.

And then, it happened.

"So," Cam says, a smug smile playing on his lips, "Josh tells me that you like me."

Of course, I instinctively turn to my best friend, who innocently smiles at me.

"Nope," I say, drawing out the 'p', "Newsflash, Fisher, not every girl in the world melts when you smile at them."

"That hurts, Block, you really wound me."

We sit for silently for a few more moments, as Cam sat straight ahead.

"So Josh tells me that you like me?" I say, but instead of sounding smug like him, I sound more like I was questioning him.

"You're pretty likable Block," Cam says, not really looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I am capable of admitting my feelings," Cam says, trying in vain to defend his masculinity, "Unlike some people."

"I…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, Block," Cam says, "I know."

It's really strange how Cam Fisher, _That Boy_, and I end up talking all night. How we exchange numbers and end up texting each other 24/7. How he asks me to go to Spring Fling with him—and I say yes. How we become "official" and date through the summer. How we would spend days sitting in him backyard, laying on the grass and holding hands as we watched the clouds go by. How when school started back up, he would walk me to my classes, taking care to hold my hand and shoot menacing glares at any boy that would look my way.

It is also really strange how we ended up like this.

He's glaring at me, I'm glaring at him. As tough as I try to look, I can feel the tears threatening to fall in the corner of my eye.

It's a fight. A big one. We had been getting sort of rocky ever since Christmas. There had been a few fights…but nothing as big as this one.

He had dragged me outside, to the backyard where dead grass was poking through the patches of melting snow.

We were both yelling at each other. I didn't even know how, where, and why this fight had started. But it was happening.

I closed my eyes, trying to center myself. But he kept yelling. I tried opening my eyes and focusing on his one green eye and one blue eye. But I couldn't.

And then I snapped.

"Well maybe we should just break up," I say.

He looks at me before looking at the ground for a few moments. He looked back at me, his beautiful eyes filled with sadness. "Maybe we should."

"Fine," I say, the tears falling now.

"Fine," he says the sorrow and regret evident in his voice.

I turn to walk away. But before I get very far, I hear him say, "Wait, Massie."

I look back at him. He looks so sad. So broken. I can't believe that I did this to him. Me. The girl that had been pining after him since seventh grade. The girl that he had been secretly pining after since eighth grade. Me.

He takes my hand in his before saying, "I don't want to break up."

I look up at him. Amber meeting green and blue. "I don't either."

And then we hug, tightly, and lovingly. We don't let go until we really have to.

It's safe to say that I was, and still am, head over heels for That Boy.

And it's safe to say that he is head over heels for me.

Which makes it all so much better.

* * *

Sorry that this sucks : |

I hope you like it, J!

And I hope all of you readers like it!

Review?


End file.
